today was a fucking bad day
by IACB
Summary: Pansy a passé une très mauvaise journée. UA. OS.


**Parce que j'ai passé une sale journée de merde.**

* * *

.

.

Ron était affalé sur le sofa en jogging fuchsia et t-shirt Metallica lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Et elle claqua fort. Avec un petit sursaut, le roux consulta sa montre puis tendit l'oreille, son attention partagée entre les possibles mouvements dans le couloir et le final de Brooklyn Nine-Nine diffusé à l'écran. Rien ne vint, cependant. Ni tintement de clés, ni Katy Perry fredonné d'une voix fausse et exagérée, ni « mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce _bordel_ Weasley, sommes-nous dans un appartement ou dans une tranchée » ; _rien_. Sourcils froncés, Ron finit par attraper la télécommande pour mettre sa série sur pause, figeant le visage déjà terrifiant de Rosa Diaz en une expression encore plus terrifiante.

« Parkinson ? » appela-t-il dans le vide.

Il attendit une, deux, trois, cinq secondes. Personne ne répondit. Inquiet, le jeune homme se redressa extrêmement lentement sur le canapé. Déglutit. Si c'était un fantôme, il n'était pas suffisamment équipé pour une éventuelle confrontation. L'eau bénie que lui avait ramené sa mère de Lourdes avait servi de substitut d'eau oxygénée pour le fer à vapeur vendredi dernier et Harry était passé terminer la dernière gousse d'ail en tentant de faire une salade — absolument dégueulasse, d'ailleurs. Ron était au beau milieu d'un texto paniqué à l'adresse de Luna, regrettant le jour où il avait utilisé ses _'cristaux de protection'_ comme pierre ponce, lorsque :

« …Pansy ? »

Et plot-twist : c'était elle, le spectre. Bras ballant, regard vide, elle se tenait sur le seuil du salon avec une expression des plus mortuaires, la lanière de son sac traînant au sol. Ron écarquilla des yeux. Il l'avait vu verte le soir du jour de l'An lorsqu'elle avait rendu l'équivalent de seize coupes de champagne par-dessus la rambarde du balcon. Il l'avait vu rouge la fois où Zabini s'était vengé d'une de ses blagues en lisant les trois premières pages de son journal intime sur l'estrade d'un amphi de statistiques. Mais ce blanc blafard, Ron ne l'avait encore jamais vu chez elle. Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche pour offrir un commentaire, Pansy leva la main, son index dressé un l'air.

« Un seul mot et je t'arrache les amygdales à l'aide d'une pince à épiler. » le prévint-elle, à la fois calme et polaire.

« Ok. » répondit tout de même Ron, n'ayant manifestement pas peur de la mort.

Le fait est qu'il était complètement habitué à ses menaces. Ses propres funérailles programmées s'il prenait trop de temps sous la douche, une promesse d'être terminé à la hache s'il ne rachetait pas du papier toilette — quatorze mois de colocation étaient parvenus à l'immuniser de l'hostilité banale qu'inspirait et expirait Pansy Parkinson.

Non ; ce qui changeait entre les menaces d'hier et celles d'aujourd'hui était ce minuscule petit tremblotement dont était prise sa lèvre inférieure. Un détail léger mais présent. Capital. Ron fronça des sourcils, la question évidente sur le bout de ses lèvres, mais Pansy fonça dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

.

.

« Pansy ? »

Ron patienta quelques temps, rongea l'ongle déjà bien entamé de son pouce puis toqua trois nouveaux coups prudents.

« Pansy, tout va bien ? »

L'acte même de frapper à sa porte était absurde, surtout lorsqu'on savait avec quelle aisance l'un s'invitait dans l'espace personnel de l'autre sans même s'annoncer en temps normal. Pansy connaissait l'ordre exact de son tiroir à chaussettes et Ron venait quelques fois faire son lit puis aérer sa chambre lorsqu'elle quittait l'appartement dans un tourbillon de stress parfum Yves Saint Laurent. Pour une colocation trouvée à la va-vite sur les pages d'annonce Facebook, c'était quasiment un miracle qu'ils se soient trouvés. Leurs dynamiques s'emboitaient à merveille en dépit de leurs différences de caractère.

Mais lorsque Ron toqua pour une troisième fois, plus doucement encore, il eut presque l'impression d'avoir régressé à leurs tous premiers jours de cohabitation, lorsque Pansy montrait des dents et qu'il se cachait d'une pièce à l'autre pour ne pas se faire mordre.

« Est-ce que… hum, est-ce que tu es toujours en vie ? » demanda-t-il.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Ron soupira.

« Ok, si tu es encore en vie, fais-moi si… »

 _Bam_ _!_ Le bruit immanquable d'une basket jetée contre la porte fit tituber le roux en arrière, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il cligna des yeux puis dodelina de la tête. Ma foi, il avait demandé un signe et il en avait eu un.

Le pas un peu hésitant, le jeune homme finit par s'éloigner.

.

.

« Pansy ? »

Deux heures d'intervalle…

« Je descends prendre de quoi manger, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? »

…même absence notoire de réponse .

« Libanais ? Japonais ? Mexicain ? Indien ? Coréen ? »

Nouveau silence. Ron se gratta la nuque, son blouson à demi enfilé.

« Si tu veux du sucré, lance une chaussure. » tenta-t-il alors. « Et si tu veux du salé, lance de… »

L'impact d'une dizaine d'escarpins résonna en cascade contre la porte la seconde suivante. Ron fronça des sourcils, confus.

« Donc… salé-sucré ? » déduisit-il.

« Dis adieu à tes amygdales, Weasley. » lui parvint alors la voix étouffée de Pansy.

Ron esquissa un demi-sourire. _Bingo_.

.

.

Donc sortir avec un blouson en plein été n'était manifestement pas la bonne démarche à suivre — qui l'eut cru ? Ron ne s'était absenté que vingt minutes mais lorsqu'il regagna le vestibule d'entrée et s'y mira, il crut revenir du plus intense des marathons.

Après s'être débarrassé de ses Converses déglinguées, il ôta son haut pour s'en servir comme serviette, essuyant avec visage et torse avant de faire un panier dans le sac à linge sale. Et lorsque son nouveau t-shirt fut enfilé, il ne s'embarrassa plus de toquer à la porte de Pansy pour attendre indéfiniment une réponse — nope. Il entra dans la chambre, posa la nourriture sur son bureau, alluma la lampe de chevet et s'assit en tailleurs sur l'un des coins libres du lit. Il déplaça même les jambes de Pansy pour mieux s'installer, les maintenant momentanément en l'air par les chevilles avant de les laisser reposer sur ses propres cuisses. La seule protestation qu'émit la brune fut de l'ordre du grognement suivi de l'enfoncement plus prononcé de sa figure dans son oreiller qu'elle tenait déjà coincé entre ses bras. Ron vit là une avancée suffisamment positive pour annoncer :

« Le japonais était fermé, même chose pour le libanais, donc je suis allé chez McDo. »

Il attrapa les deux sachets distincts de leurs commandes pour les poser sur le lit et les dépouiller un à un.

« Ils n'avaient plus le wrap absolument dégoûtant que tu aimes, là… Twisty-machin-chose. Rupture de stock et Dieu merci. » dit-il tout en continuant à disposer les affaires. « Mais je t'ai pris ton menu préféré. Enfin, je _crois_ que c'est ton menu préféré… rassure-moi, tu aimes les hamburgers au poulet ? »

Pansy resta stoïque mais Ron n'attendit pas de réponse, plantant cette fois-ci les pailles dans leurs couvercles.

« Si tu n'aimes pas, je le mange en tout cas. J'ai une vraie faim de requin. » poursuivit-il. « J'ai pris deux Cocas — Coca zéro pour toi, je n'ai pas oublié, ne commence pas à m'insulter — et puis des sauces, _beaucoup_ de sauces, et puis un McFlurry nappage caramel qu'on va se partager, d'ailleurs ils coutent une blinde j'ai l'imp… »

« Tu as pris des potatoes ? » le coupa Pansy en le fixant d'un seul oeil scrutateur.

Ron plongea aussitôt sa main dans un l'une des deux commandes pour en ressortir un paquet de potatoes dorées à l'huile. Pansy se redressa d'un millimètre supplémentaire, toujours aussi sceptique.

« Fais voir le hamburger. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Avec un soupçon de théâtralité, son voisin ouvrit la boîte contenant le sandwich à la manière d'un bijoutier dévoilant sa montre la plus chère. Pansy plissa du nez, réprobatrice.

« Ce n'est pas mon préféré. » nia-t-elle.

« Ok donc je le mange ? » répliqua du tac au tac Ron.

Et lorsque Pansy lui arracha la boîte des mains tout en marmonnant une série de paroles inintelligibles, il eut son second bingo de la soirée.

Pansy entama son repas comme si une arme était vissée à sa tempe, mâchonnant chaque bouchée à contrecoeur et lavant le tout d'une lente gorgée de soda. Puis son estomac vide sembla prendre le dessus sur son petit cinéma et elle prit des crocs de plus en plus gros, des gorgées de plus en plus longues. Déjà, sa figure regagnait un peu de couleurs et son front se déplissait.

« Un jour, tu allumeras les informations et tu verras mon portrait aux news du soir pour homicide volontaire. » déclara-t-elle après cinq minutes de silence culinaire, sa paille dans la bouche.

Ron s'interrompit dans sa mastication de frite. Cligna des yeux.

« D'acc. » répondit-il, à défaut d'une meilleure réponse.

« Parce que je vais buter Rita Skeeter. Je vais la tuer. Je vais l'étrangler. Je le ferai avec un cordon d'écouteurs pour que ce soit plus lent et donc plus douloureux. » élabora Pansy, ses yeux fixés dans le vide mais animés d'une lueur folle.

« Ok. » acquiesça de nouveau Ron. « Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Tu enterreras son cadavre. » décida Pansy.

« Je peux emprunter la Jeep de Fred pour le transporter. » suggéra Ron.

« Excellente idée. »

Il enfourna une nouvelle frite pour la savourer avec lenteur, attendant que Pansy poursuive son plan meurtrier afin d'y ajoute sa propre petite pierre à l'édifice. Mais ce qui suivit fut prononcé avec une intonation d'une rare vulnérabilité.

« Je bosse comme une dingue, comme une putain de forcenée, je me lève à six heures, je me couche à minuit passé, j'ai littéralement les yeux explosés et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle vienne s'approprier toutes mes idées en meeting. » débita-t-elle. « C'est… je fais de mon mieux — non : je _suis_ la meilleure dans mon domaine. Lorsqu'on me donne une tache, je l'applique et j'y excelle. Mais il faut bien évidemment qu'un rapace vienne ruiner tous mes foutus efforts au dernier moment pour s'attribuer la gloire de mon travail sans aucune once de remords. »

Elle plongea sa potatoe dans une barquette de sauce barbecue avec une certaine violence. Ron avait quant à lui mit tout projet alimentaire sur pause.

« Et tout le monde le sait mais personne ne réagit. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est incapable de produire ne serait-ce qu'une seule maquette de projet de ce calibre, avec son Q.I. semblable à celui d'une pelle, mais _personne_ ne réagit. »

Pansy mordit hargneusement dans son morceau de pomme de terre frit.

« Je vais tous les étrangler. »

« Et j'enterrerai leurs cadavres. » ajouta cette fois-ci Ron.

« Voilà. » scella la brune. « Travail d'équipe. »

Elle croqua dans son sandwich, une fois, deux fois, puis le contempla, sourcils froncés.

« C'est bon, ce machin. » fut-elle forcée d'admettre. « Combien ça t'a coûté ? »

Ron tenta d'éloigner le ticket de caisse mais sous-estima la rapidité de mouvement avec laquelle était née Pansy. La brune le lui chipa aisément des mains puis lut le détaillé de commande en intégralité, ses yeux verts doublant progressivement de volume.

« Doux Jesus. » accusa-t-elle le coup. « Je te rembourse. »

« Je ne pense pas, non. » refusa Ron avant de lui reprendre le papier des mains. « Considérons cela comme une avance sur ma part du loyer. »

« N'empêche. Depuis quand doit-on vendre un poumon pour se payer un menu best of ? C'est vraiment honteux. »

« Honteux, gras et délicieux. » compléta Ron en terminant le dernier morceau d'hamburger qui lui restait.

« J'en achèterai probablement un autre demain midi, autant ne pas mentir. » admit de nouveau sa voisine.

« J'en achète tous les midis, pour ma part. »

« Nous sommes les prostitués du capitalisme, Weasley. » déplora Pansy.

« _Héla-che_. » confirma Ron, sa cuillerée de McFlurry enfournée dans la bouche.

Il termina presque la moitié du pot avant de se forcer à ralentir puis éventuellement stopper — une drogue cette chose, bon sang. Ce ne fut également qu'à la moitié du pot qu'il remarqua la nouvelle et progressive arrivée du silence entre eux. Le poids du regard de Pansy sur lui. Et puis la pression délicate de ses lèvres contre sa pommette.

« Merci. » dit-elle et ce fut la première fois que Ron l'entendit prononcer ces mots.

Il l'avait vue bleue trois secondes après que son chien ait failli se faire percuter par un chauffard, juste en bas de l'immeuble. Il l'avait vue blanche ce soir-même, vidée par le manque de dignité de ses collègues. Mais il ne l'avait jamais encore vue rose après lui avoir tout doucement embrassé la joue.

C'était une jolie couleur, sur elle.


End file.
